My Star
by kakeras
Summary: Tsuna breaks his leg, so he had to be brought to the closest hospital from where the incident happened… It turned out to be a hospital in Kokuyou, right outside of Namimori. There, he meets a young girl by the name of Nagi, who was always sickly.. 2796
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Because of my writer's block, I've decided to write a new story. This is 2796. Please rate and review. This may just be a short story with at least 5 chapters or something, but that'll also depend if I decide to lengthen it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summary: Tsuna breaks his leg, so he had to be brought to the closest hospital from where the incident happened… It turned out to be a hospital in Kokuyou, right outside of Namimori. There, he meets a young girl by the name of Chrome, who was always sickly to the point that the hospital is now her new home. Things start to unfold between them, and every day, Tsuna visits this mysterious girl in the hospital.

Chapter One: Sunset

"Hiiiiieee!" The loud screech of a little girl could be heard near the streets of Namimori. Wait… it wasn't a little girl. It was a teenage boy, holding some groceries, being chased by some stray dogs. Of course, stupid enough, he panicked and ran, so the strays obviously chased him down because they sensed his fear. Too bad the boy didn't know that, though.

As he ran, he finally lost sight of the dogs. With a huge sigh, the brunette stepped forward, and fell on a huge step. He has now crossed the border between Namimori and Kokuyou. Why did there be such a huge step separating the two towns? That wasn't important. Right now, his leg was in intense pain. He couldn't even move it because it would just hurt some more. The boy desperately calls for help, but no one appears to help him.

"Ah… Someone? Anyone?" His hope was dying. The next best thing he could cling to is to wait for someone to pass by or probably for him to crawl and look for someone to help him.

"Ah, nurse! There's someone lying over there!" The boy heard the bell-like voice of a young female. She had long, purple hair, the bangs covering right eye. She was in a wheel-chair with another female, a nurse, who was currently going out of her way to the teenager that just broke his leg.

It was a good thing that the hospital was just a few blocks away from where he fell. The sun already set, and the mantle of darkness covered the rest of the day.

Now that he's all bandaged up, Tsuna just has to wait for his mother to come and accompany him home, as well as pay for the medical bills. He just had to wait, as he sat down on a bench right by the entrance while waiting for his mother. Something was on the Vongola boss' mind though… it was that girl in the wheelchair. Now that he thought about it, she was actually very pretty, even compared to Kyoko, the girl he was infatuated with. That girl was actually beautiful in the boy's eyes. She seemed to possess elegance, purity, and was just covered in a veil of innocence. Of course, the boy didn't rule out that this girl could also be some psycho in disguise… and the latter idea was actually getting to him, seeing as most of the girls he meets are rather… eccentric.

He didn't have to ponder over that, though, because she was coming over to where he was. As she approached him, the girl goes, "How are you…?" She was concerned, but she also seemed hesitant in asking the question. Actually, you could easily tell that she was shy. Tsuna just smiled. Looks like his expectations with the girl didn't fail yet, and all he has to do is wait to see what she'll do next.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a fracture." Yep. Tsuna's experienced more pain than this since becoming the next candidate to be the Vongola Boss. "If it weren't for you, I would probably have died from the cold of the night… so… uh… thank you…!" Even Tsuna was too shy to express his gratitude in front of such a splendid looking girl, whose personality didn't seem to fail her exterior appearance either. The girl just responded with a timid smile. The boy was worried that he'll screw up in front of her.

"That's good then… um…" She had nothing else to say. In fact, the girl didn't even know why she approached him. Was it just so that she could know the feeling of being thanked to, when all her life, the blame of everything was always put to her, and strangers pitied her for that? She was entirely unsure.

"My name is Tsuna." She was surprised. Usually, strangers couldn't be honest enough to introduce themselves to a girl like her, so she felt… happy? There was a feeling in her that seemed to be bathed in warm light, rolling down as if she just ate the most delicious sweet she's ever had. How could a girl like her, who has no friends, not feel even the slightest bit of happiness from the boy's introduction?

"I'm… Nagi." The words left her lips, quiet, but intended. It's the first time she's felt happy about introducing herself, when even her mother and father never knew to call out her name. She was always ignored… but today was a day where she was indirectly asked her name.

"Th, That's a nice name, Nagi-chan…!" Tsuna felt so very lucky… and endangered. He was receiving the glares of many jealous patients because only he was able to talk to such an attractive young lady like her. But now it was quiet… What were they going to talk about now? Why they're in a hospital? Isn't that a little bit too depressing? Maybe they should start with something simple like hobbies or trends or something…

"So Nagi-chan, what kinds of schools do you go to?" Yep. The brunette already screwed up. "I, I mean hobbies! What kind of hobbies do you like? B, Because it's not like you can go to many schools at the same time… hehehe…" But Nagi just giggled. Tsuna chuckled right as she did.

"I… well… I like to… watch sunsets." Hmm… well, it wasn't really odd. Sunsets here were actually quite beautiful, after all. Maybe that's why she was outside with a nurse, so that she could watch the sun drown in its own path, and Tsuna ruined that moment by screaming for help. Oh well.

"Ah… I'm sorry then… I kind of destroyed today's sunset for you, huh?" He sounded a bit depressed and apologetic, but Chrome just shrugged it off. "It's okay… It was to help someone, after all." Nagi's words were childlike and naïve, but it touched Tsuna deeply. It felt like the burden of being the Vongola Boss was lifted when spending time with her, and he could actually be a normal person while with the girl.

"Tsu-kun!/Tenth!" The voices of the brunette's mother and his right hand man could be heard in the entrance as they ran toward their injured beloved. "Are you alright?" asks the worried mother. "I'm fine. It's just a leg fracture. The doctor will brief with the details, Kaa-san." And so, Tsuna got to drive his mother away for the meantime. Now it was only his Storm Guardian bothering him and Nagi's short conversation.

"I'm glad you're alright, Tenth!... Who's this girl?" Gokudera seemed a little hostile towards Nagi. The girl flinched with his intimidating gaze, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't stare at her like that… She was the one who helped me after all…" Tsuna, of course, noticed the many daggers that were being sent to Nagi. The silverette quickly averted his gaze, with the girl feeling a bit more comfortable now. "Thanks for helping the Tenth…" It sounded like he didn't mean it, but the girl just smiled anyway.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! You should be nicer to Nagi-chan!" Tsuna scolded him for his actions, which was really unusual. He's been doing this sort of thing for a long time now. "I'm sorry, Nagi-chan. He's always like this, hahaha…"

"Tsu-kun! You really should watch where you're going, you know that? If you were more careful, then you wouldn't be in this state!" She was talking about how he only tripped, then got a fracture. He really is Dame-Tsuna. "Yeah, Tenth. Reborn-san might punish you again."

"Hieee…? I don't want that!" Before he knew it, he was pulled of his chair and balanced on his crutches. "Let's go home, Tsu-kun~"

"Waaaaait! No! Don't! Reborn is going to punish me again! No!" He struggled, even while he was being pulled, but the weakness of his one leg gave in, causing him to instinctively move using the pair of crutches. It was a weird sight, really, and Nagi just watched this all.

"Ah… No…. Wait." Tsuna remembered that he was talking to a pretty girl just now. "I'll just say goodbye."

Now, walking slowly over to the girl in a wheelchair, the boy says, "Goodbye, Nagi-chan. Thanks for helping me back there again. I greatly appreciate it. And well…um… if it's all right with you… may I visit you here again sometime? That is… uh… until you're checked out."

Hearing such words, the girl could only leap in joy. She wanted to hug him, or tackle him. These feelings, though, were hidden in the mask of relaxation… That relaxed face she always seemed to have. "I'd love it if you visit me here again…" She smiled, her face a bit of red. The boy also returned the smile, face also tainted a slight crimson.

"Well then… See you again, Nagi-chan!" With that farewell, the boy exits the hospital. His mom flagged a cab, and the three entered it. Nagi was watching all of this… she couldn't help but just look at the brunette. It felt like she had something she's never had… and little did she know that this was called a 'friend'.

The very next day, Tsuna arrived in school… and he seemed beat up and lacking in sleep. Reborn really punished him hard for such a humiliating accident that was obviously the brunette's fault. Everyone in school seemed indifferent to his accident, some saying, _'Well it's expected, since it's dame-Tsuna.'_, and that only got him depressed. Oh well. At least he'll see Kyoko today, who will probably walk in the class and run to Tsuna concerned for his well-being. Kyoko was one who cares about her friends, after all. There was also Gokudera and Yamamoto who'll be there to help him any time he needs it.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! What happened to you?" Just in time. Kyoko rushes from the class entrance, to the seat of Tsuna, obviously worried. Yet, the boy didn't want to answer. Why? Because the question was 'What happened to you?'. He can't possibly answer with, 'Oh, I was being chased by dogs, then I lost sight of them and fell between down on a step then got a fracture.', can he? The accident itself was humiliating enough.

"I… don't want to talk about it, Kyoko-chan…"

"Well if you'll need any help with anything, you can always ask me, okay?" The girl smiled pleasantly, and it made Tsuna's heart flutter… But there was something lacking in that smile… It was that veil of innocence. The veil of innocence that Nagi, the girl he met just yesterday, had.

Yet, seeing Kyoko smile reminded him of Nagi… She was really pretty… Now that he thinks about it, she was even prettier than Kyoko, and was just as caring. Why was he thinking about all this now though? And why was Nagi's name popping up on his head every time he thought of or talked to Kyoko? And her gentle smile that looked so pure and impossible to corrupt just burned in his mind. The smile of Nagi… She was just some girl in a hospital, so why should he really be thinking about her now?

"Tsuna?" The boy was in a trance, and Kyoko tried to catch his attention. "Is something wrong…? Anything I could help you with?" Again, her face looked down and worried… just like how Nagi looked when he saw her as he called out for help.

"N-nothing…" Nagi was a girl he met yesterday, and promised to visit as well. There's no harm in visiting her today right? Maybe if he brings some friends along, the girl might be entertained… It must be boring in that hospital, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman reborn!**

Chapter 2: Sketches

_Tsuna's POV:_

_Hm… What is that… loud noise? _

I get up from my bed, only to be greeted by loud alarm bells sounding in my room. What more could I do than to panic? I am Tsuna, after all. I know this has got to do with Reborn, but I can't see him anywhere. I struggled to get out of my room on my crutches, for it was messy, and I kept losing my balance because my hands were pretty much covering my ears. As I leave my room, I could still here it, and it seems to have woken up Kaa-san and the others.

"WAAAH! Lambo-san is still sleepy!" Says the young five year old that is actually my Lightning Guardian. Can you believe it? Every I see this kid, I can't believe it myself either. Oh well… What can I do? I didn't choose him, that's for sure… even if I know that he wants to grow up just as fast and work alongside the other guardians. Really… sometimes Lambo can be an adult as well.

Finally, the ringing stops. I have no idea why or how or what it was, but I don't care. My ears finally stop straining, and Reborn pops out.

It was Four in the morning.

What did he want at a time like this?

"I see everyone is wide awake. This is going to be our new alarm in case of emergencies." The infant smirks. Really, sometimes I just want to kill him… or maybe I'm just too grumpy since it's this early in the morning. And what? For an alarm that he could have told us about in a few hours when we wake up?

"And I also need to talk to you Tsuna. Come outside now."

What could he possibly want from me at a time like this? Maybe it was that important… but still…. I have no choice but to follow him and go outside. My dreary eyes burst wide open when I got out… only to see… my Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro…?" I shout out. Reborn has got some explaining to do, but I know that he'll tell us anyway.

"Rokudo Mukuro was released early in prison because of his good behavior and voluntary community service." The infant explains. I could see the very evil face that was behind my tutor, as if he's about to do something bad to me.

"He'll be staying here for now-"

"What?" I cut Reborn off, which only earned me a kick on the shin.

"Don't interrupt me like that. He'll be staying here because Kokuyo Land is being demolished, and he needs a place to stay. Since he's your guardian, he'll have to stay with you." With that, the infant just leaves me there, standing, in front of the man who tried to kill me and my friends.

"Kufufu~ You don't have to be cautious, Sawada Tsunayoshi." True… I guess being watched by Reborn would be hard for the man… I can't believe he's only fifteen. Really… he sounds so much older than that.

"… I guess I have to show you to your room then." Well that's probably what Reborn wanted me to do anyway. I need to bring out the futon… I know I'm only complying because I'm getting really sleepy again… ugh.

After leading my guardian to my room, I open the closet and bring out a futon and place it on the ground. Reborn was already fast asleep on his hammock, so it was only a matter of me sleeping and for my guest as well. Don't fail me now, Vongola Intuition! Watch over me for the night, 'kay?

Of course, I manage to fall asleep. Mukuro as well, probably.

The next morning, I wake up… only to step on the body of my Mist Guardian, who was sound asleep up till now.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…" His voice was menacing. Wait! Oh my god, it's Rokudo Mukuro! Crap… He's… Why Is he… oh yeah. Last night, he got out of prison and now he has to stay here until he finds a place to live. Wait, what? He's going to live here for a while?

I couldn't even answer my question because I was suddenly chased out by a grumpy heterochromic. That is… till I fell down because I had a broken leg.

We got to the dining room/kitchen, and I was greeted with a feast. It was obviously not my feast.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Is Mukuro-kun awake-" Before she could finish, the person we were talking about was already behind me. He sure was welcome.

"Thank you for preparing this feast for me, Sawada-san." The illusionist bows and gives respect. Wow. That's something you don't get to see every day. Then again, who could possibly be mean to my mother? Even the Varia treat her like a queen to esteem. Maybe mom was just that kind of person. How lucky. Looks like all the bullying that she could have gotten in her life was given to me.

"Well just know that you're now part of the Sawada household." Mom grins at Mukuro, and gestures her hands for him to take a seat.

I guess today would mark the day when another addition in the family appeared. And hat hellish days happened after.

**[]~~~[]**

"Juudaime!" I hear the loud voice of my Storm Guardian, Gokudera, accompanied by my lax Rain Guardian. Really, every day we head to school is always like this. Here, we have Gokudera, so happy to see me, and I don't really mind though since he's one of my best friends. Then here's another good friend of mine, Yamamoto, whom Gokudera likes to pick a fight with.

Loyalty, Arguments, School. Typical.

Ah, now I'm starting to remember that Rokudo Mukuro resides in my household. Really. I can't believe he used Kyoko as his vessel during the ring conflict, but it's not like she remembers anything. Of course, that ring made out to be a good present to her as well. Reborn just took care of everything else like how she's supposed to wear it every day. Of course, I'll have to get that ring back in order to give it to my true Mist Guardian…

Once we got closer to the school, I spot Hibari-san. He immediately glared at me and just charged.

"H-Hieee…!" I scream in terror. What did he want?

Of course, he didn't attack me. He just stared closely at me.

"You have the scent of that illusionist." What…? He can smell the scent of Rokudo Mukuro on me, a few meters away? Creepy… That little interaction didn't last long though, since we only had ten minutes left before the bell rung.

As me, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walk to our classroom, Gokudera asks, "Juudaime, what did Hibari-san mean you have the scent of _that illusionist." _I'm not sure if I should tell him since he already seems suspicious. If I say it's nothing, he might come to the conclusion that his soul was stalking me at night or something. If I tell him that he's living in my house, he'll probably rush over there and detonate a bomb after evacuating everyone out.

"Deodorant…"

"What?"

What? Why did I just say that? What sort of excuse is that?

"Uh…. Ah… Maybe it's that new deodorant that I'm using… hehe…" I'm such a dork.

"But Juudaime, you're still wearing the same one."

"Eh…?" What… I am totally creeped out now. Does everyone have a great sense of smell today?

Now Kyoko approaches us. "Ah, good morning Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun."

"Ah…! Kyoko-chan…! Good morning…!" She's so cute today… The way she smiles, the way she dresses (Even if every other girl is wearing the exact same thing.), and that beautiful voice of hers. Ah… Just like….. Nagi-chan…?

I could feel daggers boring into me. It was none other than the eyes of her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. Does she hate me or something…?

Before I could say anything else, the bell rings. We all enter the classroom and to our seats.

**[]~~~[]**

It was lunch now. Like always, class was boring. The class pretty much scattered, so we were all on our own as to where to eat. It's no surprise that Gokudera and Yamamoto stuck their desks with mine. Many of their fangirls were eyeing me. It's obvious that they want to be in my spot. Well, it's my guardian's choice to sit with me, so what can I do?

"So, Tsuna, Gokudera, you wanna come over for some sushi later?" Says my Rain Guardian with his cheerful disposition. Well, I have no reason to decline, and so does Gokudera. He likes Yamamoto's sushi, after all. Besides, if I go, he's bound to as well.

Wait… Nagi-chan…! I promised her that I'll visit today, so I can't really go. She seems lonely in the hospital as well…

"Um… I'm sorry, but I can't go." I receive their attention when I said that, their looks questioning my answer.

"Well… I promised to visit someone today… so…"

"Oh, you've got a girlfriend already, Tsuna?" What? No. Nagi-chan's not my girlfriend! But it's too late for me not to get flustered….

"Sh-She… no! She's not my girlfriend."

"So it's a girl after all~!"

Just my luck, Kyoko-chan passes by. "Hmm? Tsuna-kun, you have a girlfriend?" Crap. This is what I wanted to avoid… another misunderstanding. Again, there's no point in trying to run away from making an excuse. I'm injured, after all.

"Juudaime… you're on the path of becoming a better man… I'm so proud!"

**[]~~~[]**

What the hell is wrong with this day? I keep getting weird reactions from everyone… or everyone is just really acting weird. Either way, the decision to go the Yamamoto's place was declined. Why? Because right now, we are headed for the hospital in Kokuyo. That's right. Me, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Haru, whom Kyoko invited. They all seemed ecstatic to meet my 'girlfriend'. Haru, for some reason, brought along some knuckles. I know she has this huge crush on me… but… what could she possibly do with that metal fist weapon?

Finally, we all got there. I asked to nurse if we could visit Nagi… but unfortunately, we had to wait since I don't know her last name.

We all sat in the waiting area, discussing many things.

"… and then it just goes a-bam-bam, boom! You get what I'm saying?" No, Yamamoto-kun. I don't, and neither does everyone else. We all just politely nod, either way.

"So, Tsuna-kun, is Nagi-chan pretty?" I turn a small shade of pink at the question that Kyoko just asked me. Well yeah… she's pretty… I just nod. Kyoko giggled. Was she… happy or something? Does she really believe that Nagi-chan is my girlfriend, and she's happy about it? Kyoko, the girl I adore and admire, is happy about me being in a nonexistent relationship with a girl she's never met?

Am I expecting too much to wish to see her jealous?

"Hnnnn…. Haru is _excited _to see this girl…!" She's obviously jealous. Not exactly the person I wanted to see envious. But, I guess there's still some hope for me.

"Hmph. Of course you are." Gokudera retorts.

"What was that, Ahoudera?"

Oh god. There they are again, arguing. Honestly, it wouldn't be the same to have them breathing the same air without trying to kill each other.

In a few moments, a person on a wheelchair pops out of the halls. This was, no doubt, Nagi-chan. The nurse never even got to give us her room number, so it might just be by chance that she decided to go out.

There's also the fact that she was surprised to see me.

**[]~~~[]**

_Room 303…_

We were in a rather small patient's room, but I guess this was usually the standard size. At least she's not sharing it with anyone, so she has her own privacy. We were all scattered in the room. Chrome lay down on her bed, Kyoko and Haru shared the couch which fit the two of them, and the three of us boys just leaned on the wall.

"Ah, right…! Everyone… this is Nagi-chan." I introduce everyone to the girl. They returned by introducing themselves. It's a good thing that Nagi won't be lonely for a while… she seemed to be isolated and it also seems that she doesn't get a lot of visitors. I'll be happy to spend my time by visiting this girl till she gets all better.

But right now, everyone was quiet. Clearly, the atmosphere was a little awkward, and Nagi was probably a bit uncomfortable with the amount of strangers in her room. I guess this wasn't a good idea after all…

"Mah, mah. How about we all entertain Nagi-chan for a while~!" Says my happy-go-lucky Rain Guardian. Despite rain actually making everyone lax and sleepy, Yamamoto was quite jolly and active and always knew how to lift the mood.

"Why don't we get to know each other, including you Nagi-chan, much more?"

…

What does he have in mind, I wonder…

"Okay. I'll start off." He begins to clear his throat.

"So I have this really big secret… and I'm afraid to admit it, but…" What…? What was the secret? Why'd he suddenly stop like that, making the suspense grow? Everyone, including Nagi, leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

"I… am…"

"Well, I'm…. three…. Two… one…."

"WILL YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY?" An impatient Gokudera scolds.

"Okay, okay. No need to shout, Gokudera-kun. I think… I'm… addicted to baseball."

… That's it? He's addicted to baseball? Everyone just glared at him, including me, since we pretty much knew about that. "Okay. Who's next? I've broke the ice now, so how about Nagi-chan tell us about herself first? We all want to be good friends with you~!" Yamamoto exclaims. At least he was being friendly.

"Um… etto…" It seems she's not sure of what to say. "Do you have any hobbies, Nagi-chan?" Haru asks. Now, she wasn't as angry as a while ago… probably because it would actually be hard to take out frustration on such a fragile looking girl like her.

"I… I like to draw…" She says, bringing out a notebook. Hm… progress, I guess, and it's such a cute hobby too!

"sunsets… I like to draw sunsets." Okay… it was cute at first, but I don't quite understand. Don't all sunsets look the same? Nagi quickly opens the notebook to clear up the confusion in my mind, and probably everyone else's. There, a sketch of a sunset was shown. It looked like it was drawn on a hill or something. She turns the page, and now there was a drawing of a sunset, this time in the beach. With another turn, she drew a sunset that outlooked the city.

Oh, I get it. She likes to draw sunsets from wherever possible. There were dates as well. The last drawing she showed us said that it was sketched two years ago.

Makes sense. She can't really just leave the hospital and go to a beach, right?

"Ah… Your artwork is beautiful, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko comments. I agree, and praise her as well. She turns red from all the compliments. How cute. It's the type of cuteness that just makes you want to hug her… What…? No. I want to hug Kyoko-chan just as much, I know it.

After a several minutes of talking about ourselves and getting to know each other, a weird laughter, one that I nor did anyone else, expect to hear.

"Kufufufu~ So you're here, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mama asked me to go look for you. She wanted me to give you the list of groceries and-" Before he could finish, he was suddenly tackled by Gokudera… but unfortunately for him, what he tackled was nothing more than an illusion.

"Gah! Juudaime! Be careful! He might be out to possess you again!" With that warning, Yamamoto also prepares his sword. The Shiguren-something thingy.

"Kufufu~ It's not a very good idea to fight inside a patient's room." By now, he was next to Nagi… his eyes fixated on hers. "You're quite the beautiful girl. What is your name?" I know he's up to no good… but still… my Vongola Intuition doesn't seem to be reacting badly.

"… Nagi." She replies, her face red.

"Hm? Nagi, that name doesn't really suit you. You should be called… Ku… Ku…. Kumo… Kuro… Kuromu. Yes. Kuromu. Your new name is now Chrome." Who was he lto just rename her like that?

"Ah… Um…" Nagi-chan was flustered.

Before I knew it, I was standing in between them. What else could I do? Watch her get harassed by one of my greatest enemies that is now living with me? Before my two guardians could attack, and before Haru and Kyoko could even suspect anything, I tell them to stop.

"No, guys. Don't attack him. We're in a hospital, remember?" I say calmly.

"As expected of my roommate to take control of his friends~" Mukuro says with sarcasm. Everyone's mouth a agape.

"This weirdo is your roommate?" Haru questions.

"It's not true, right?" says Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! He's not hurting you right?" Shouts my right-hand-man.

I shake my head. "No. Reborn is in charge of Mukuro while he _temporarily _lives with me. Well… it's a long story…"

"And I have to leave before Sawada Tsunayoshi explains any further. Mama has some chores for me." I really find it weird how he calls Kaa-san, 'mama'. But really, who could be rude to her? I'm glad that Kaa-san is getting a few more housework off her shoulders.

…

"That was… weird. Are you okay, Nagi-chan?" Yamamoto manages to break the silence once more. She just nods, her face extremely red. And I guess we've been staying for too long. The sun is about to set as well, so I guess I go and get to my groceries.

"Um… It's getting pretty late. We don't want to bother you, Nagi-chan, so we'll get going now." I beam her a smile. She smiles back, muttering a word of thanks.

"A-Ano… Tsuna-san… who was… that man?" She asks me… turning a bit red again. "That was Rokudo Mukuro…" I answer back. She smiles, her face still red. I could see her mouth my Mist Guardian's name.

This isn't a sight you always see. Did I really just witness a young girl… fall in love?

**[]~~~[]**

**[]~~~[]**

_Nagi's POV:_

I'm happy… Today was a great day as well. I didn't get to go with my plans of the next sunset… but I'm happy that Tsuna-san and the others visited me. Everyone was really nice and funny… Is this the feeling of making new friends? It's a really nice feeling… And that man… Rokudo Mukuro, was it? I… I feel a connection with him… I want to see him again… I hope I see him again…

I hope they visit me tomorrow.

Ah… I forgot to exchange contacts with them… well… the farthest I'll probably get to is just holding the phone. I would most likely not even press the dials. They also have my room number, so they can call me easily… well, at least I hope they do.

Now, in my dark and lonely hospital room, I just sit up right, staring into nothing. I'm feeling void once more… the happy feelings… disappearing… the hope that I cling to that they'll visit me again is the only light that guides me in my world of isolation.

_My name is Nagi… I'm all alone… There's nothing for me._

_My name is Nagi… I'm all alone… There's no one here for me._

_My name is Nagi… I'm all alone… There's-_

'Kufufufu~'

What was that…? Laughter? A voice…? It's definitely not mine. Before I knew it, the darkness in my heart clears, and I'm suddenly in a bright land, stepping on soft grass. It was a world surrounded by clear water that was still. Everything was still. Even the grass, unless I touched it.

I hear the laughter again. I turn and look for the source… but I can't find it. The land is so small, yet I can't see whoever is laughing. And that person sounds like he's laughing at me… But why?

I turn around, and see the figure of a man.

"Kufufu~ You seem to be sufferings in the horrible hell of loneliness, Chrome." Chrome…

Who else would address me as Chrome but the name that just gave me that name today?

"Rokudo Mukuro." I mutter…

"Today, Chrome, I'll show you a different perspective of the world. It's a pain to see such a beautiful girl suffering, after all." I don't know what I'm in for. He offers me his hand, and I take it.

The moment I did, the whole world I'm in expanded.

**[]~~~[]**

**[]~~~[]**

**A/N: Well here it is. Please review! Thank you all for the alerts as well as the reviews. **

**Also, I'm willing to take any suggestions you want. Any ideas are welcome. **


End file.
